powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryouma
Ryouma (リョウマ, Ryōma), is 22 years old (later 35) and apart of the 133d generation of Gingaman, serving as GingaRed (ギンガレッド, Gingareddo), the leader of the Gingamen. Biography Ryouma becomes GingaRed to fulfill Hyuuga's last wish. His potential is stronger than Hyuuga's. He is bright, optimistic, and hardworking. When Hyuuga returns, Ryoma offers his saber back, but he changes his mind, to Hyuuga's pleasure. His element is fire. Later, with the Lights of Ginga, Ryouma can become Super Armor Shine GingaRed (超装光ギンガレッド, Chōsōkō Gingareddo). Please expand this section Gaoranger vs Super Sentai Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to MegaRed to his successors GoRed and TimeRed. He had no interactions with his former teammate Gouki, who also appeared, but alongside the Dream Sentai instead. Gokaiger Years later, Ryouma fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GingaRed powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Sometime later, the 35th Sentai team, the Gokaiger, venture into the Ginga Forest in search of the Great Power of the Gingamen and are confronted by Basco and his group of Ranger Key Clones (DekaMaster, Wolzard Fire and MagiMother). Captain Marvelous chooses to attack Basco and Sally, while the others fight the Key Clones. GokaiBlue, Green, Yellow and Pink are defeated by all three Clones and blasted into a ravine below. Nearby, Ryouma hears their bodies hit the water and rescues them soon thereafter. He warns them not to overdo things after the fall, but the four brush aside his concern, stating that some things (namely their friends) were worth taxing oneself for. As they depart, a grateful Don hands Ryouma a soggy box of doughnuts and hurries off. Later, Ryouma reunites with his brother atop a hill as the Gokaigers depart in the GokaiGalleon. Ryouma doesn't trust pirates in the least, but he was willing to make an exception for them, impressed by their willingness to help one another without hesitation. After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Ryouma and his team have their powers back. GingaRed Starbeast *Starbeast GingaLeon Arsenal *Ginga Braces *Starbeast Swords *Mechanical Blade Kiba - Kiba Cutter *Beast Attack Rods *Beast Armor Shine GingaRed **Flashing Starbeast Sword **Beast Armor Claw *Red Spark *Mobile Steed Galeo Pulsar Trivia *Ryouma appeared once more within Gokaiger continuity in the Twitter farewell to the team after the final episode, Farewell Space Pirates. Also see *Leo Corbett - his Power Ranger counterpart in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Protagonist Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Ranger Legend Category:Gingamen Category:Super Rangers Category:Fire Element